Christine Misaki
Overview: Christine Misaki, age 16, a female Half-Valkyrie-, and controlled by Crystalfan- joined HMA barely hours before the Elder Vampire attacked the school. Appearance: Appearance (couldn't post the pic itself) History: Origins: My father was a human, and my mother is a Valkyrie. I am very athletic thanks to my dad's Gym set (he was there to guide me when needed) I was only taught only via home school for like-hell-I-would-know reason. my mother tried to raise me like a normal human until my wings grew on my back. I asked her and she told me the truth. I was only 4 years old then. She decided to bring me to Valhalla. She showed me to Odin. Odin saw some "Potential" (as He like to call it) on me even if I still don't know how to use a sword properly. He taught me how to use a sword, shield, and bows. He still looks like a young man in His age of 29 or something. You guys know the saying "When the cat is away, the mouse will play"? That's what I thought when I saw a boy with that looks the same age as me. "What's your name? I'm Christine." I offered my hand. "I'm Loki," he said as he reaches my hand to shake with me. With Loki (whenever Odin is done training me for the day), we played human sports, and put some pranks to the people on Earth (such as placing a banana peel on the ground, etc.)(we didn't kill any people, though) When I'm 16, I was returned to the Kerectus. But before I go, Odin gave me 2 swords, a light one and a dark one. 2 bucklers, that also looks the the swords that I have. And an armor. He also taught me how to use them (it only took 15 minutes to master it). Odin also told me that I still don't know everything in this world, and that I should know more, so He told me to enter the Half Moon Academy. When I got back to the Earth. I greeted my folks and told all that happened in my 8 years of training (except when I met Loki). They decide to let me go to the Academy. So I immidiately grabbed my bag that includes the things that I need. Before I go, my parents gave me a laptop, iPhone, and a 3DS. I cried as I hugged them. I'll never forget my past, even a single thing. HMA: She was new to this school barely hours before the Elder Vampire attacked. She did stopped a fire caused by Lara in Tea's Room (If I remember it right). Between HMA and HMA II: She did a part-time job in a convenience store. She earned some money to stay near the school, hoping she can go to HMA again. She also learned how to drive and got a driver's liscence. She was happy that she found out HMA was open again. HMA II -Not much to say- Powers and Abilities: Characteristics *INCOMPLETE* Powers Summons her Sword. She can also transform her Swords into a Bow, that which arrows it fires looks more like a shard of energy rather than an arrow. Bow Special Attacks: Split Shot: Each arrow/shard she fires splits into numerous versions of them, thus draining more energy. Exploding Shot: Everytime her arrow/shard hits anything (by anything, ANYTHING), it explodes. Homing Shot: She focuses on her enemy, fires her bow, and it hits the enemy even if it moves. (80% chance to hit) Hybrid Shot: Any of the above Shots can be mixed into a single fire. Summon Shield: Summons her buckler. At least one of her swords must be withdrawn to summon one Buckler. Armor Change: Changes into her Valkyrian Armor Flight: Do I even need to tell you about this? -_-||| Pharaphernalia CRYSTAL, YOU DID IT WRONG! Category:Characters